1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector adapted to project an image on a projection surface, an electronic apparatus equipped with the projector, and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
In the case of projecting a still image or a moving image on a screen with a projector such as a projection display device, the image is distorted to have a trapezoidal shape unless a light source of the projector and the projection surface of the screen perpendicularly face to each other. In the past, a projector correcting the trapezoidal distortion (so-called keystone distortion) of the image has been known (see e.g., JP-A-2003-198995 (Document 1)).
Incidentally, the keystone distortion correction is performed by deforming an image having a substantially rectangular shape displayed on a light modulation section such as an LCD so that the image projected on the projection surface becomes to have a rectangular shape, and a deformable range of the image displayed on the light modulation section is limited. However, in the technology disclosed in the Document 1, since such a deformable range is not figured out, there arises a problem that how the keystone distortion correction can be performed is not figured out. In particular, in the case of the keystone distortion correction of individually adjusting the four apexes, since it is not figured out how to adjust each of the apexes, there arises a problem that the adjustment is difficult.